Jory Bloodmoon
'Appearance & Personality' He is always smiling and trying to have a good time. In the past it was to try and hide the fact that he was cursed. Now however, he keeps doing it to try and lift everyone's spirits. He will always try to help others when they are in need, even to the point where he jumps right in without getting the full story. Luckly for him he has the skill to back it up most of the time. JoryBloodmoon.jpg|Wearing his normal cloak. jor.jpg|Jory can be a badass Jory by natsutanaka-d7npfgm.jpg|He can most often be found with a smile on his face. Th6KICJH89.jpg|Jory likes to goof around and have a good time but will never miss training Joty2.jpg He can hold a grudge for a while, but if he has to he will put it on hold to get the job done. While beliving that you should always be a good person, he is not above using tricks to win fights. He will never back down from a fight out of fear, overcoming it long before he joined the guild. He loves to fight and train. Loyal to a fault, he will stand by his friends to the bitter end. However he can be stubborn and will almost never change his mind about something. He loves having fun and goofing off but he can never be found skipping training. Over confdent at times, he can be ignorent if he doesn't think things turned out the way they should have, Over time he has had more difculty controling his emotions and that has gotten him into trouble. He has red hair and green eyes. He has a scars on his body from many different fights. What he wears depends on the day, but can be everything from his cloak to leather training gear. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned:A fair amout from jobs and bets. *Total Spent:Mostly spent on drinking and his explosive lacrima. *Total Left: Mostly with his wife. 'Possessions' *'Brisingr:' The sword can light on fire at the users will but Jory has not yet learned how to get the fire to work. The sword is beautifully master crafted. It is now broken and sits on a self in his study, waitting for the day it will be fixed. *'Boots:' He keeps a knife in each boot. *'Explosive Lacrima: '''He has several diffrent types of lacrima that he uses as bombs. Two of his favorites are confetti and flashbang. He also has shrapnel, fire, laughing gas and one that shoots water out the top that is mostly used for pranks. *'Paper Wolf: A small paper wolf that Jory uses to talk to his wife when he is out of town. '''Abilities & Spells He takes great pride in his magic, beliving that testing his strength against equals is the best way to improve. As such he lives for fightting and testing his skills with his fellow A class mages. His arua is green, like his eyes. Wind Magic: Jory has control over wind in a large area. It gives him the power of flight and controling tornadoes. Wind Magic Palm Storm Mail: A tornado forms around his body. Increases his attack and defense and will hurt anyone who touches it. One of Jory's strongest spells, he will only use it if he has too. Storm shred sends bolts of sharp wind out of it. Sonic wind: Launches 7 wind blades in random directions before they turn and fly at the target. Not his strongest spell he likes using it to get a feel of his opponents defenses. Full Moons Storm: Jory's strongest spell. The caster points in front of him with both hands as a giant magic circle forms in front of him. Out of the circle 4 large spinning tornadoes fly at the target. Most of the time this spell will bring him to his knees after using it. Double Sonic Wind: The caster unleashes 14 wind blades in a rage. They are much stronger than normal but they fly right at the target. Wind Boost: He increases his speed by increasing the power behind the wind he is using to fly. However, his attacks are weaker while performing this spell. Wind Blast: '''Jory waves his hand in the direction of the target as a large gust of wind flies at it. '''Wind pulse: The caster spins in a circle as a small tornado forms around him. The tornado expands as long as the caster keeps spinning. It dissipates as soon as the caster stops spinning. Jory can maintain this for about a 15ft span before having to stop from dizziness. Tornado Fists: The caster forms small tornadoes around his hands and wrists to increase the speed and power of his punches. It cannot be used with Storm mail or Wind boost. Wind blades: The caster forms gusts of wind that are a scythe like in shape. It will then fly towards the target. Can be used to counter enemy attacks. Sword Holder magic: '''Jory is getting close to making this magic work for him. ''Non-magical: '' '''Increased resistance: '''Taking hits from monsters in the forest he grew up in for years has left Jory very hardy. He can take hits that would kill most people and keep fighting. In combat he feels the pain from his wounds but has learned to ignore it and keep fighting. After the adrenaline wears off, he will start to feel the pain. '''Increased speed: Haveing to be able to hunt and track down the animals in the forest he grew up in left Jory faster than most everyone. As such speed is a very important part of his battle style. Can be boosted by his wind magic. Increased Strength: 'While not on the level of others in the guild, Jory has been shown to be very strong from his years in the woods. '''Hand to hand combat: ' Jory is a skilled hand to hand combatant, however, he rarely uses it, so his skills may be slightly rusty. '''Woodsman: Growing up in the woods has left Jory a master of hunting, tracking and other survival skills. Trickster: 'He uses dirty tricks in combat to get an edge over his opponents. His most used trick is throwing down a flash bang lacrima in front of his opponents. But he has other tricks that have yet to be used in front of other guild members. 'Backstory THIS PART WILL BE CHANGING VERY SOON Past: His family stayed in a cottage in the forest when he was a kid. His parents were wood cutters, selling their stock to towns in the area. Before he was born his father offended a dark wizard and was cursed by the wizard. “You will be killed by the one dearest to you on the first full moon of his manhood.” His father never knew about the curse and so could not have prevented it from coming to pass. When Jory was 10 he started training to use wind magic in the woods by himself because his father hated magic. He became skilled at its use and when he turn 17 he asked his father if he could leave and join a guild. His father did not want him to go but Jory persisted so his father agreed on the condition that he waits till the day after he turns 18. On the night of his 18th birthday the curse struck. He lost control of his magic and he killed his own parents. When he regained control he swore that he would use his wind to take revenge on the ones who did this to him. He spent the next year tracking down dark wizards looking for whoever cursed him. When he found them they were already dead from one of their own curses. Lost and without purpose he decided to join a guild. 'Relationships' Family: ' '''Mother: Jill Bloodmoon. ' ' ' 'Curse and twin brother: Gabriel Bloodmoon. ' '''Father: Brom Bloodmoon. Younger brother: Jace Bloodmoon. Unlike Jory he joined their mother's family and as a result is very rich. A member of Sabertooth. He is a C class mage. Pets: Ash: '''Jory's crow is a, spy, tracker and trickster. While most everyone doesn't trust Ash, Jory loves his bird for standing by him when he needed it most, though it has no magic skills of it's own. He was killed by Flint seconds before Jory killed Flint. '''Lovers: Mirajane: 'His former first lover in the guild. Jory was madly in love with her for a long time but has now moved on. '''Akane: '''He is madly in love with her, but has upset her and will do just about anything to prove himself to her. He has married her. '''Friends: ' '''Raymond Pan Gale: '"Little brother" to Jory. His death has effected Jory greatly. '''Malcolm: '''A good friend and drinking buddy. Respects him more than he does most of the mages weaker than him. Have driffeted apart in the past few months. '''Mikota: '. After there more recent training fight they became friends. He thinks of her as a little sister, despite the fact she is older than him. '''Isaac Reed: '''Isaac gives Jory advice and bits of wisdom at times. Jory being a dark guild hunter should hate Isaac but this is not the case. '''Amaranthia Liebenhold: Considers her an old friend. They had a fight awhile back and she won. Jory is looking forward to their rematch. Unlike most of the guild he treats her like he would anyone else.Now calls her sister. Ken: '''A good friend and brother to Jory. They are both wind mages and as such they have a great respect for each other. '''Rivals and enemies: '''Bishop: '''Jory hates the drunk with a burning rage to the point of not wanting anything to do with him anymore. Bishop is also his brother in law so is is only a matter of time before he confronts Bishop about his faults. '''Flint Darkhorse: '''The man who cursed Jory. They have hunted each other for over a year. Jory thought he was dead for a while but now knows that it's not the case. Is now dead. Category:A-Class